The present invention concerns a multiple local probe measuring device for effecting local measurements referring to a sample, a multiple local probe measuring method and a multiple local probe manipulation method. One application field of the novel device and the novel methods is the scanning force microscopy (SFM), also known as atomic force microscopy (AFM). However, the invention is not restricted to such an application. The basic concept is applicable to the whole range of local probe techniques developed so far, especially all other scanning probe microscopy (SPM) techniques which require stabilization of measurement conditions, e.g. distance relations, for microscope probes, possibly cantilevers, for high-resolution measurements. Since it is hardly possible to give a complete list of scanning probe microscope techniques to which the invention can be applied, only some important techniques are given: scanning tunneling microscopy (STM), magnetic force microscopy (MFM), scanning near-field. optical microscopy (SNOM), lateral force microscopy (LFM), electrical field/force microscopy (EFM), magneto-tunneling microscopy and spin sensitive tunneling microscopy.
An object of the invention is to allow measurements with well defined measurement conditions. To this end, the invention provides for at least one of a stabilization of measurement conditions and a calibration and detection of measurement conditions.
In many local probe microscopy techniques, a distance of a local probe with respect to a sample or a reference surface is an essential parameter defining the measurement conditions. Accordingly, at least one of a stabilization, calibration, and detection of a distance associated with a local probe with respect to a sample or a reference surface is a central field to which the invention can be applied. As will be explained in more detail, the invention proposes providing a plurality of local probes to allow at least one of a calibration, detection, and stabilization of measurement conditions for at least one local probe on the basis of measurement effected with respect to at least one other local probe. For many applications, it will be sufficient to provide two local probes, one of the local probes being used for at least one of calibration, detection, and stabilization of the measurement conditions of the other local probe.
In the following the background and concept of the present invention will be exemplified with reference to the scanning force microscopy technique on the basis of two local probes in the form of cantilevers, as commonly used for scanning force/atomic force microscopy. According to the invention, there is provided a detector arrangement allowing independent detection of first measurement data referring to local measurements effected by first local probe and independent detection of second measurement data referring to local measurements effected by a second local probe. In the following, it will be assumed that this detection arrangement is realized by a double sensor system.
The concept of the invention can easily be extended to multiple local probe measurement devices having more than two local probes by providing a corresponding detection arrangement adapted to independently detect measurement data for each local probe with respect to the sample or the reference surface. Such a detection arrangement may be realized by a multiple independent sensor system. The provision of more local probes than a first probe and a second local probe allows a further increase of the stability and well defined measurement conditions possibly comprising a well defined orientation of a local probe in three-dimensional space.
Scanning force microscopes (SFM) were in developed in 1986 by Binnig et al. (compare: Binnig, G. et al., PhysRev Letters, 1986, Vol. 56(9), p. 930-933) for imaging non-conducting surface with atomic resolution. They have since become a widely used tool in the semi-conductor industry, biological research and surface science. The first SFM was basically a thin metal foil acting as a cantilever, which was jammed between an STM-tip and the sample surface. Since the cantilever was a conducting metal, it become possible to measure the surface corrugation of non-conducting samples by monitoring how the foremost tip of the cantilever pointing towards the sample was deflected while moving across the sample surface on the basis of a tunneling current between the cantilever and a probing tip according to the scanning tunneling microscopy principle. Today, the registration of a laser""s deflection from the back of the cantilever on a segmented photodiode is commonly used for this task (compare: Meyer, G. et al., Physics Letters, 1988, Vol. 53, p. 1045-1047).
Just as Binnig and Rohrer were originally interested in doing local spectroscopy on superconductors while developing the scanning tunneling microscope (STM) in 1981 (compare: Binnig, G. et al., ApplPhys Letters, 1982, Vol. 40, p. 178-180), the SFM was soon applied to local measurements of forces between different materials in vacuum, gaseous atmospheres, and in liquid. For many researches in different fields, the SFM has become an instrument for measuring local force-distance profiles on the atomic and molecular scale. Measurements that have been performed recently were concerned with ligand-receptor binding forces (compare: Florin et al., Science 1994, Vol. 264, p. 415-417), the unfolding and refolding of proteins (compare: Rief et al., Science, 1997, Vol. 276, p. 1109-1112), stretching of DNA as well as monitoring charge migration on semiconductors and conductor/insulator surfaces (compare: Yoo, M. J., et al., Science, 1997, Vol. 276, p. 579-582).
In the context of e.g. atomic force microscopy it is known, that the optical beam deflection detection method allows simultaneous measurement of height displacements and torsion (induced by lateral forces) of the cantilever used as local probe (compare: Kees. O. van der Werf, Constant A. J. Putman, Bart G. de Grooth, Frans B. Segerink, Eric H. Schipper, Niek F. van Hulst, and Jan Greve, Review of Scientific Instruments, October 1993, Volume 64, Issue 10, p. 2892-2897, xe2x80x9cCompact stand-alone atomic force microscopexe2x80x9d).
Local measurements of forces between tip and surface suffer from the following problems: 1) drift of the positioning arrangement, generally a piezo (immediately after the piezo has been extended or compressed); 2) hysteresis of the positioning arrangement or piezo; 3) mechanical drift; 4) thermal drift between sensor and sample on time scales ranging from seconds to hours; and 5) general mechanical instability resulting from the fact that the sensors"" mechanical xe2x80x9cfeedbackxe2x80x9d on the sample is typically realized via a mechanical arm of much larger dimensions and mass than the sensor itself.
These problems can be alleviated to some degree if the force between tip and surface and, therefore, the distance between substrate and sample surface is kept constant, for instance, by keeping the deflectionangle of the cantilever constant (constant force mode). This is restricted to cases, though, where the lever (cantilever) is actually in contact with the sample surface and the normal force on the tip is large enough so as to be well distinguishable from any background noise.
A minimal force-level in the range of a hundred pN is generally required to provide a stable feedback control. Many interactions, especially of biological molecules under physiological conditions, are in the range well below 100 pN down to the level of thermally induced fluctuation forces of the cantilever. Presently available instruments are not capable of locally stabilized measurements at well-defined distances from the sample in this important force range of thermally fluctuating sensors (few pN).
Furthermore, data often need to be sampled locally over time periods of seconds to hours. Stability problems (as enumerated above) of instruments available to date ultimately render such measurements impossible.
One object of the invention is to provide a fast, independent, active, and in itself stable control of measurement conditions for local probe measurements, possibly the distance between a sensor tip and a sample surface.
Another object of the invention is to provide a way to detect the distance between the sensor tip and the sample surface.
Another object of the invention is to provide a way to calibrate the distance between the sensor tip and the sample surface.
Another object of the invention is to provide for a lateral positional stabilization for the sensor tip with respect to the sample.
According to one aspect, the invention provides a control system to achieve at least one of said objects. The basic concept behind this control system is based on the fundamental idea of appropriate mechanical and geometric scaling of feedback components for spacial stabilization of sensors used in local probe techniques.
Development on local probes in general and scanning probe instruments in particular has lately been focussed largely on the miniaturization of probes for measurements of very small distances, forces and energies. Problems with the stability of such instruments result from overlooking the fact that mechanical stability of such systems is still controlled by feedback components of relatively large mass which are linked by more or less rigid connections over long distances and which are usually made of different materials as well. Especially scanning probe instruments are characterized by such connections which reach from the sensor holder via some more.or less rigid coupling to the instrument body to the scanning stage and finally the sample holder.
The basic idea behind faster and more stable feedback controls proposed here rests on the concept of reducing the distance as well the mass of the mechanical coupling between the sample and sensor as much as possible. This can be done by short-distance-low-mass closing of the xe2x80x9cmechanical feedback loopxe2x80x9d through rigidly coupling two or more independent miniature sensors for generating at least one independent force-distance-control feedback signal. By reducing mass and length of the mechanical coupling in the feedback loop to the dimensions of the sensory-system intended for measurements one increases substantially stability and with an independent distance measurement the experimental freedom.
One example for a multi-sensor system according to the invention exemplifying the concept of the invention is a system having one additional cantilever/sensor in a scanning probe microscope (SPM), according to a preferred embodiment in a scanning force microscope (SFM) for achieving higher stability and gaining access to a new applications. The most important advantage of such a double sensor SPM (DS-SPM) is its unique stability over unrestricted time scales, supplying a new and sound basis for measuring forces and potentials with Angstroem spatial and pN force resolution.
The multi-sensor system will be exemplified in the following on the basis of a double-sensor system for scanning force microscopy. The principles of the invention can easily be extended to multi-sensor system of any scanning probe microscopy technique having two or more local probes.
Commercial SFM exclusively use one and the same lever/sensor for two tasks: 1) to acquire sensory-data about the interactions between tip and sample surface, and 2) to control the force-distance between tip and surface. The double-sensor system for SFM is based on a concept allowing a stabilization and optimization of local SFM measurements, according to which the tasks 1) and 2) are split up onto two or more sensors sitting next to each other, e.g., on the same substrate. As sample and substrate approach each other, the first sensor to reach the surface will be called the distance sensor. The second sensor to reach the surface will then be called the interaction sensor. The sequence according to which the sensors approach the surface can be determined in advance.
Which of the two tips reaches the sample surface first and how much further the distance between sample and surface must be reduced for the second lever to come into contact with the surface depends on the size of and the distance between the levers employed, especially if commercially available cantilevers are used. A typical height difference between cantilevers of commercially available substrates is about 5 to 10 micrometers, and a typical lateral distance between the cantilevers is about 100 micrometers. The heigth difference may be changed by tilting the short face of the substrate against the sample surface, for example to obtain a height difference of 1 to 50, preferably 10 to 20 micrometers.
The distance sensor can always be kept in contact with the surface and will therefore continuously supply a clear force signal for the distance feedback with Angstrom resolution. The second interaction sensor can now be used for independently detecting force distance profiles on, close to and also at well defined distances from the sample surface. Splitting the tasks of distance and interaction detection between two separate sensors sitting side by side (possibly on the same substrate) thus provides a new level of stability to scanning probe microscopes and adds important additional freedom for the design of measurements.
The cantilever deflection needs to be detected independently for each of the two levers. This can be done by two independent optical beam deflection setups, for example. Other options would be to use any combination of optical, interference or electrical lever detection schemes. Especially cantilevers with integrated piezo-crystal detectors are very promising for this task.
Conventional SFM are based on just one sensor and become locally stable only when a feedback signal with a sufficient signal-to-noise ratio is available. This is only the case after the single sensor tip has contacted the surface and a certain deflection amplitude is reached. The latter must at least be greater than the combined thermal and detection-noise-amplitude of the free lever and, therefore, easily leads to normal forces on the scale of 100 or more pN which compromise the sensitivity, the design and the general freedom of the experiment considerably. A well-defined distance control before the tip of the single lever has reached or after it has left the surface is impossible in these conventional setups.
The double-sensor system solves these problems by means of the interaction sensor and the distance sensor. The distance between the interaction sensor and the sample surface can actively be controlled with Angstrom resolution as soon as the distance sensor has made contact with the surface. At this point, the interaction sensor is still typically 1 to 50 micrometers above the sample surface. The sensory signal coming from this lever can now be used to do measurements at any distance from the surface and in contact with the surface at normal forces determined only by the sensitivity of the detection system and the spring constant of the cantilever used.
The interaction sensor may approach and retract from the surface while the distance between substrate and sample is actively controlled by the distance sensor feedback. Any creep or drift of the piezo in height direction can be corrected on long as well as on short time scales, i.e. from milliseconds to hours, possibly even days. This means especially that it is possible to stop the approach or retract of the interaction sensor at any desired distance from the surface for any duration of time. The lever will stay at exactly this position, i.e. the distance between substrate and surface will be kept at exactly this value by the distance sensor feedback. Depending on the nature of the sample surface it is also possible to scan the interaction sensor in parallel to the surface at well defined distances.
The approach according to the invention differs substantially from approaches of the prior art aiming to determine the distance of the lever from the sample by additional detection means based on fiber-optical interference (compare: Martin, Y., et al., J. ApplPhys. 1987, Vol. 61, p. 4723 et seq) or simultaneous capacitance measurements (compare: Barret, R. C. and Quate, C. F., J. Appl.Phys., 1991, Vol. 70, p. 2725 et seq). Both known approaches immediately set specific requirements on the sample surface or the constancy of ionic strength of solutions used in fluid-cell experiments. Experimental requirements must therefore be compromised without the attainment of true distance and thus force control.
A crucial and highly important but in no way critical point of the double-sensor system (or multi-sensor system) according to the invention for atomic force microscopy and the like is a high mechanical stability with respect to the sensors, which can be reached by introducing a rigid mechanical coupling between the distance feedback sensor(s) and interaction sensor(s) on the scale of only a few hundred micrometers, generally on a scale in the order of dimensions of the local probes themselves. As has already been indicated, in conventional SFM a mechanical coupling between the sample and the sensor is realized via more or less rigid connections between the sample, piezo, piezo-holder, instrument base and sample holder. The coupling is thus relayed over a distance of several centimeters instead of a few hundred micrometers.
Commercially available cantilever designs for SFM already typically offer several levers of different lengths and spring constants. Therefore, existing supplies of cantilever substrates can be used together with a proper design of a multiple detection system, preferably a multiple optical detection system. Such optical detection systems can be integrated rather easily in nearly all commercial instruments and thus may provide a new generation of scanning probe instruments with unprecedented stability and tip/sample approach control.
The principle of the invention can be extended to any local probe measuring device and any local probe measuring method allowing local measurements referring to a sample. Accordingly, the invention provides a local probe measuring device for effecting local measurements refering to a sample, comprising a first local probe for local measurements with respect to a sample or a reference surface, a second local probe for local measurements with respect to the sample or the reference surface, a measurement condition adjustment arrangement adapted to commonly adjust a first measurement condition of the first local probe with respect to the sample or the reference surface and a second measurement condition of the second local probe with respect to the sample or the reference surface, a detection arrangement comprising a first detection arrangement associated with the first local probe adapted to independently detect first measurement data refering to local measurements effected by said first local probe and a second detection arrangement associated with the second local probe adapted to independently detect second measurement data refering to local measurements effected by said second local probe.
The local probe measuring device according to the invention may comprise a controller adapted to control via said measurement condition adjustment arrangement said first and second measurement conditions on the basis of one of said first and second measurement data.
It is to advantage if the controller and the detection arrangement are adapted to adjust via said measurement condition adjustment arrangement at least one of said first and second measurement conditions on the basis of one of said first and second measurement data and then to obtain the respective other said first and second measurement data for the adjusted measurement condition.
It is proposed that said controller, said positioning arrangement and said detection arrangement are adapted to adjust said first measurement condition on the basis of said first measurement data and then to obtain said second measurement data for the resulting second measurement condition or to adjust said second measurement condition on the basis of said second measurement data and then to obtain said first measurement data for the resulting first measurement condition.
At least one of said first and second measurement conditions may roughly be adjusted on the basis of one of said first and second measurement data and may finely be adjusted on the basis of the other of said first and second measurement data.
It is suggested, that at least one of said first and second measurement conditions is adjusted on the basis of one of said first and second measurement data according to a time constant and is adjusted on the basis of the other of said first and second measurement data according to another time constant.
Said first and second measurement conditions may comprise distance relations of the local probes with respect to the sample or the reference surface. In this case, the measurement condition adjustment arrangement may comprise a positioning arrangement adapted to commonly adjust said distance relations. The positioning arrangement may comprise at least one piezo-crystal.
The local probe measuring device may comprise more than two local probes adapted to effect local measurements with respect to the sample or the reference surface. The measurement conditions of this plurality of local probes may be commonly adjusted by said measurement condition adjustment arrangement (possibly the positioning arrangement). In the case of more than two local probes, it is preferred that the detection arrangement be adapted to independently detect measurement data referring to local measurements effected by each local probe.
Preferably, there are provisions to control measurement conditions of at least one of said local probes (two local probes or more) via said measurement condition adjustment arrangement (possibly the positioning arrangement) on the basis of local measurements effected by at least one other local probe of said local probes. According to a preferred embodiment there are provisions to control measurement conditions of one of said local probes on the basis of local measurements effected by at least three other local probes of said local probes. Preferably, the at least three other local probes are arranged around said one local probe.
At least one of said local probes may be one of an atomic force microscopy probe, a lateral force microscopy probe, a tunneling microscopy probe, a magnetic force microscopy probe, an electric force microscopy probe, a near-field optical microscopy probe and an other local probe microscopy probe. It is possible that all the local probes used during one measurement are of the same probe type. For certain measurements, however, it may be useful if at least two of the local probes used during one measurement are of different probe types.
One may characterize the invention according to this aspect alternatively also as follows: Provided is a local probe measuring device for effecting local measurements refering to a sample, which comprises: a plurality of local probes for local measurements with respect to a sample or a reference surface, a measurement condition adjustment arrangement adapted to commonly adjust measurement conditions of said local probes with respect to the sample or the reference surface, a plurality of detection arrangements, each being associated or adapted to be associated to one particular of said local probes and adapted to independently detect measurement data refering to local measurements effected by said particular local probe. One of these local probes may be identified as the first local probe and another of these local probes may be identified as the second local probe mentioned above.
Said measurement conditions may comprise distance relations of the local probes with respect to the sample or the reference surface. Accordingly, it is to advantage, if said measurement condition adjustment arrangement comprises a positioning arrangement adapted to commonly adjust said distance relations.
Said measurement conditions may comprise distance relations and lateral positioning relations of the local probes with respect to the sample or the reference surface. In this case it is prefered, that said measurement condition adjustment arrangement comprises a positioning arrangement adapted to commonly adjust said distance relations and said lateral positioning relations.
According to one aspect of the invention, a local probe measuring device for effecting local measurements referring to a sample is provided which comprises: a first local probe for local measurements with respect to a sample or a reference surface, a second local probe for local measurements with respect to the sample or the reference surface, a rigid mechanical coupling between the first local probe and the second local probe, a positioning arrangement adapted to commonly adjust distance relations of the probes with respect to the sample or the reference surface to commonly adjust a first measurement condition of the first local probe with respect to the sample or the reference surface and a second measurement condition of the second local probe with respect to the sample or the reference surface, a detection arrangement comprising a first detection arrangement associated with the first local probe adapted to independently detect first measurement data refering to local measurements effected by said first local probe and a second detection arrangement associated with the second local probe adapted to independently detect second measurement data refering to local measurements effected by said second local probe.
It is suggested, that said rigid mechanical coupling extends over a coupling path between said local probes having a path length in the order of magnitude as dimensions of the local probes itself.
It is further suggested, that said rigid mechanical coupling has associated a resonance frequency well above at least one of a resonance frequency or resonance frequencies associated with said local probes and a limiting frequency associated with said detection arrangement.
At least one of said first and second probes may be adapted to interact locally with the sample or the reference surface.
It is suggested, that said adjustment of said first measurement condition comprises at least one of an adjustment of a first distance of the first local probe with respect to the sample or the reference surface and an adjustment of a first local interaction of the first local probe with the sample or the reference surface.
Said adjustment of said second measurement condition may comprise at least one of an adjustment of a second distance of the second local probe with respect to the sample or the reference surface and an adjustment of a second local interaction of the first local probe with the sample or the reference surface.
Said first detection arrangement may be adapted to detect a first interaction of said first local probe with the sample or the reference surface independently of any interaction of said second local probe with the sample or the reference surface to obtain said first measurement data.
It is suggested, that said second detection arrangement is adapted to detect a second interaction of said second local probe with the sample or the reference surface independently of any interaction of said first local probe with the sample or the reference surface to obtain said second measurement data.
Preferably, a controller is provided which is adapted to control via said positioning arrangement said distance relations on the basis of at least one of said first and second measurement data.
Said controller and said detection arrangement may be adapted to adjust via said positioning arrangement at least one of said first and second measurement conditions on the basis of one of said first and second measurement data and then to obtain the respective other of said first and second measurement data for the adjusted measurement condition.
In particular, it is suggested, that said controller, said positioning arrangement and said detection arrangement are adapted i) to adjust said first measurement condition on the basis of said first measurement data and then to obtain said second measurement data for the resulting second measurement condition or ii) to adjust said second measurement condition on the basis of said second measurement data and then to obtain said first measurement data for the resulting first measurement condition.
At least one of said first and second measurement conditions may roughly be adjusted on the basis of one of said first and second measurement data and may finely be adjusted on the basis of the other of said first and second measurement data.
Preferably, at least one of said first and second measurement conditions is adjusted on the basis of one of said first and second measurement data according to a time constant and is adjusted on the basis of the other of said first and second measurement data according to another time constant.
It is suggested, that said controller and said detection arrangement are adapted to obtain first measurement data as a function of second measurement data or vice versa.
Said controller and said detection arrangement may be adapted to manipulate said sample via said positioning arrangement and one of said first and second local probes with reference to measurement data refering to local measurements effected by the respective other local probe.
It is useful to provide a feedback control loop comprising said positioning arrangement and one of said first and second detection arrangements to stabilize at least on of said first and second measurement conditions. Said feedback control loop may be adapted to stabilize a distance or interaction relation for at least on of said first and second local probes with respect to said sample or said reference surface.
Said feedback control loop may comprise two feedback control sub-loops, one comprising one of said first and second detection arrangements and the other comprising the other of said first and second detection arrangements, said feedback control loops having different time constants.
It is useful to provide more than two local probes for local local measurements with respect to the sample or the reference surface, which are rigidly mechanically coupled with each other and are commonly adjustable by the positioning arrangement.
Preferably, said rigid mechanical coupling extends over a coupling path between said local probes having a path length in the order of magnitude as dimensions of the local probes itself.
Said detection arrangement may be adapted to independently detect measurement data refering to local measurements effected by each local probe.
Provisions to control measurement conditions of at least one of said local probes via said positioning arrangement on the basis of local measurements effected by at least one other local probe of said local probes are very useful.
Further, provisions to control measurement conditions of one of said local probes on the basis of local measurements effected by at least three other local probes of said local probes, which are arranged around said one local probe, are useful as well.
At least on of said local probes may be functionalized with respect to the sample.
Said positioning arrangement may be adapted to effect a lateral scanning of said sample or said reference surface by said local probes.
Preferably, a distance between interaction or measurement sections of said local probes in a height direction associated with said sample or said reference surface is adjustable. The distance may be adjustable by tilting at least on of a mounting arrangement of said local probes and a probe substrate integral with said local probes.
It is suggested, that a distance in the order of a typical interaction length associated with the interaction of one of said local probes with said sample or reference surface is provided or is adjustable between interaction or measurement sections of said local probes in a height direction associated with said sample or said reference surface.
Preferably, a distance of about 1 to 50 xcexcm between interaction or measurement sections of said local probes in a height direction associated with said sample or said reference surface is provided or is adjustable.
Said detection arrangement may comprise an optical detection arrangement. In particular, said detection arrangement may comprise at least one laser source and for at least one of said local probes a respective position sensitive detector adapted to receive a laser beam reflected by the respective local probe. In this context it is suggested, that a laser beam directed to said first local probe and the resulting reflected laser beam extend in a first plane and a laser beam directed to said second local probe and the resulting reflected laser beam extend in a second plane, said planes are arranged at an angle with respect to each other. Said angle may amount to about 90xc2x0.
An other possiblitiy is, that said detection arrangement comprises an piezo-electrical detection arrangement, wherein at least one of said local probes comprises piezo-electrical material sensitive to movements of the respective local probe.
At least on of said local probes may be one of an atomic force microscopy probe, a lateral force microscopy probe, a tunneling microscopy probe, a magnetic force microscopy probe, an electric force microscopy probe, a near-field optical microscopy probe and an other local probe microscopy probe. Said local probes may be of the same probe type. An other possibility is, that at least two of said local probes are of different probe type.
At least one of said local probes may have associated an interaction field generator generating an interaction field to bring about or to influence an local interaction of the respective local probe with the sample or the reference surface. Said interaction field may be an electromagnetic or optical field interacting with the sample or the reference surface. Said local interaction of the respective local probe with said sample or said reference surface may be a detection of a response of the sample or the reference surface to the interaction field.
Said detection of said response may comprise a detection of an optical near-field resulting from an illumination of said sample or reference surface by an optical field serving as said interaction field, the respective local probe having associated an aperture to serve as near-field optical microscopy probe.
It is suggested, that at least one of said local probes has associated an interaction medium supply or an interaction medium receptacle for bringing or holding interaction medium in a region around at least an interaction portion of the respective local probe and at least a portion of said sample or said reference surface near said interaction portion or the respective local probe, said interaction medium bringing about or influencing a local interaction of the respective local probe with the sample or the reference surface.
One may characterize the invention according to this aspect alternatively also as follows: It is provided a local probe measuring device for effecting local measurements referring to a sample, which comprises: a plurality of local probes for local measurements with respect to a sample or a reference surface, a rigid mechanical coupling between said local probes, a positioning arrangement adapted to commonly adjust distance relations of said local probes with respect to the sample or the reference surface, a plurality of detection arrangements, each being associated or adapted to be associated to one particular of said local probes and adapted to independently detect measurement data refering to local measurements effected by said particular local probe. One of these local probes may be identified as the first local probe and another of these local probes may be identified as the second local probe mentioned above.
Preferably a controller is provided, which is adapted to control or stabilize via said positioning arrangement said distance relations on the basis of certain measurement data which refer to local measurements effected by at least one of said local probes and which reflect said distance relations.
It is suggested, that said positioning arrangement is adapted further to commonly adjust lateral positioning relations of the local probes with respect to the sample or the reference surface, and that said controller is further adapted to control or stabilize via said positioning arrangement said lateral positioning relations on the basis of measurement data which refer to local measurements effected by at least one of said local probes and which reflect said lateral positioning relations. In particular, said controller may be adapted to control or stabilize via said positioning arrangement a distance relation of at least one of said local probes on the basis of local measurements effected by at least one other local probe of said local probes. Preferably, said controller is adapted to control or stabilize via said positioning arrangement a distance relation and a lateral positioning relation of at least one of said local probes on the basis of local measurements effected by at least one other local probe of said local probes.
According to a further aspect, the invention provides a local probe measuring device for measuring local interactions between a local probe arrangement and a sample, comprising: a first local probe adapted to interact locally with a sample or a reference surface, a second local probe adapted to interact locally with the sample or a reference surface, a rigid mechanical coupling between the first local probe and the second local probe, a positioning arrangement adapted to commonly adjust at least one of a first distance of the first local probe with respect to the sample or the reference surface and a first local interaction of the first probe with the sample or the reference surface and at least one of a second distance of the second local probe with respect to the sample or the reference surface and a second local interaction of the second local probe with the sample or the reference surface, a detection arrangement comprising a first detection arrangement associated with the first local probe adapted to detect at least one of the first distance and the first local interaction independently of the second distance and the second local interaction and a second detection arrangement associated with the second local probe adapted to detect at least one of the second distance and the second local interaction independently of the first distance and the first interaction.
Preferably, said rigid mechanical coupling extends over a coupling path between said local probes having a path length in the order of magnitude as dimensions of the local probes itself.
It is further prefered, that said rigid mechanical coupling has associated a resonance frequency well above at least one of a resonance frequency or resonance frequencies associated with said local probes and a limiting frequency associated with said detection arrangement.
A controller may be provided which is adapted to control via said positioning arrangement said first distance or said first local interaction on the one hand and said second distance or said second local interaction on the other hand on the basis of at least one of said detected first and second distances or on the basis of at least one of said detected first and said detected second interactions.
Preferably, said controller and said detection arrangement are adapted to adjust via said positioning arrangement at least one of said first and second distances or one of said first and second interactions on the basis of said one detected distance or interaction and then to measure the other of said first and second distances or the other of said first and second interactions. Said controller, said positioning arrangement and said detection arrangement may be adapted i) to adjust said first distance or said first interaction on the basis of said detected first distance or interaction and then to measure said second distance or interaction for the resulting adjustment of the second local probe or ii) to adjust said second distance or said second interaction on the basis of said detected second distance or interaction and then to measure said first distance or interaction for the resulting adjustment of the first local probe.
It is suggested, that the respective distance or the respective interaction is roughly adjusted on the basis of one of said first and second distance or interaction and is finely adjusted on the basis of the other of said first and second distance or interaction.
The respective distance or interaction may be adjusted on the basis of one of said first and second distance or interaction according to a time constant and is adjusted on the basis of the other of said first and second distance or interaction according to another time constant.
Preferably, said controller and said detection arrangement are adapted to measure said first distance or interaction as a function of said second distance or interaction or vice versa.
Said controller and said detection arrangement may be adapted to manipulate said sample via said positioning arrrangement and one of said first and second local probes with reference to the respective distance or interaction of the other local probe.
A feedback control loop comprising said positioning arrangement and one of said first and second detection arrangements to stabilize a distance or interaction relation for at least on of said first and second local probes with respect to said sample or said reference surface is very useful.
Said feedback control loop may comprise two feedback control sub-loops, one comprising one of said first and second detection arrangements and the other comprising the other of said first and second detection arrangements, said feedback control loops having different time constants.
It is useful to provide more than two local probes adapted to interact locally with the sample or the reference surface, which are rigidly mechanically coupled with each other and are commonly adjustable by the positioning arrangement. Preferably, said rigid mechanical coupling extends over a coupling path between said local probes having a path length in the order of magnitude as dimensions of the local probes itself.
Said detection arrangement may be adapted to independently detect the distance of each local probe with respect to the sample or the reference surface or the interaction of each local probe with the sample or the reference surface.
Provisions to control measurement conditions of at least one of said local probes via said positioning arrangement on the basis of detection results obtained for of at least one other local probe of said local probes are very useful.
Provisions to control measurement conditions of one of said local probes via said positioning arrangement on the basis of detection results obtained for at least three other local probes of said local probes, which are arranged around said one local probe, are useful as well.
At least one of said local probes may be functionalized with respect to the sample.
Said positioning arrangement may be adapted to effect a lateral scanning of said sample or said reference surface by said local probes.
It is suggested, that a distance between interaction or measurement sections of said local probes in a height direction associated with said sample or said reference surface is adjustable. The distance may be adjustable by tilting at least on of a mounting arrangement of said local probes and a probe substrate integral with said local probes.
Preferably, a distance in the order of a typical interaction length associated with the interaction of one of said local probes with said sample or reference surface is provided or is adjustable between interaction or measurement sections of said local probes in a height direction associated with said sample or said reference surface. A distance of about 1 to 50 xcexcm between interaction or measurement sections of said local probes in a height direction associated with said sample or said reference surface may be provided or may be adjustable.
Said detection arrangement may comprise an optical detection arrangement. Said detection arrangement may comprise at least one laser source and for at least one of said local probes a respective position sensitive detector adapted to receive a laser beam reflected by the respective local probe. In this context it is suggested, that a laser beam directed to said first local probe and the resulting reflected laser beam extend in a first plane and a laser beam directed to said second local probe and the resulting reflected laser beam extend in a second plane, said planes are arranged at an angle with respect to each other. Said angle may amount to about 90xc2x0.
An other possiblitiy is, that said detection arrangement comprises an piezo-electrical detection arrangement, wherein at least one of said local probes comprises piezo-electrical material sensitive to movements of the respective local probe.
At least on of said local probes may be one of an atomic force microscopy probe, a lateral force microscopy probe, a tunneling microscopy probe, a magnetic force microscopy probe, an electric force microscopy probe, a near-field optical microscopy probe and an other local probe microscopy probe. Said local probes may be of the same probe type. An other possiblity is, that at least two of said local probes are of different probe type.
At least one of said local probes may have associated an interaction field generator generating an interaction field to bring about or to influence said local interaction of the respective local probe with the sample or the reference surface. Said interaction field may be an electromagnetic or optical field interacting with the sample or the reference surface. Said local interaction of the respective local probe with said sample or said reference surface may be a detection of a response of the sample or the reference surface to the interaction field. Said detection of said response may comprise a detection of an optical near-field resulting from an illumination of said sample or reference surface by an optical field serving as interaction field, the respective local probe having associated an aperture to serve as near-field optical microscopy probe.
At least one of said local probes may have associated an interaction medium supply or an interaction medium receptacle for bringing or holding interaction medium in a region around at least an interaction portion of the respective local probe and at least a portion of said sample or said reference surface near said interaction portion or the respective local probe, said interaction medium bringing about or influencing said local interaction of the respective local probe with the sample or the reference surface.
One may characterize the invention according to this aspect alternatively also as follows: Provided is a local probe measuring device for measuring local interactions between a local probe arrangement and a sample, which comprises: a plurality of local probes adapted to interact locally with a sample or a reference surface, a rigid mechanical coupling between the local probes, a positioning arrangement adapted to commonly adjust for all of said local probes at least one of i) a distance of the respective local probe with respect to the sample or the reference surface, and ii) a local interaction of the respective local probe with the sample or the reference surface, and a plurality of detection arrangements, each being associated or adapted to be associated to a particular of said local probes and adapted to independently detect a local interaction of said particular local probe with the sample or the reference surface. One of these local probes may be identified as the first local probe and another of these local probes may be identified as the second local probe mentioned above.
Preferably, a controller is provided, which is adapted to control or stabilize via said positioning arrangement for at least one of said local probes at least one of said distance, said first lateral coordinate, said second lateral coordinate and said local interaction on the basis of detection results obtained for at least one of said local probes via the respective detection arrangement.
It is to advantage, if said positioning arrangement is further adapted to commonly adjust for all of said local probes at least one of i) a first lateral coordinate of the respective local probe with respect to the sample or the reference surface, and ii) a second lateral coordinate of the respective local probe with respect to the sample or the reference surface, said first and second lateral coordinates defining the lateral position of the local probe with respect to the sample or the reference surface, and if said controller is further adapted to control or stabilize via said positioning arrangement for at least one of said local probes at least one of said first lateral coordinate and said second lateral coordinate on the basis of detection results obtained for at least one of said local probes via the respective detection arrangement.
Preferably, said controller is adapted to control or stabilize via said positioning arrangement for at least one of said local probes at least one of said distance and said local interaction on basis of detection results obtained for at least one other of said local probes via the respective detection arrangement. In particular, said controller may be adapted to control or stabilize via said positioning arrangement for at least one of said local probes at least one of said distance, said first lateral coordinate, said second lateral coordinate and said local interaction on basis of detection results obtained for at least one other of said local probes via the respective detection arrangement.
Preferably, said controller is adapted to control or stabilize via said positioning arrangement for said at least one of said local probes said distance and at least one of said first lateral coordinate and said second lateral coordinate on basis of detection results obtained for at least one other of said local probes via the respective detection arrangement. It is even more prefered, if said controller is adapted to control or stabilize via said positioning arrangement for said at least one of said local probes said distance, said first lateral coordinate and said second lateral coordinate on basis of detection results obtained for at least one other of said local probes via the respective detection arrangement.
Under local interaction conditions with the sample or the reference surface at least one of said local probe and the respective detection arrangement associated therewith may be sensitive to at least one of a change of its distance, a change of its first lateral coordinate and a change of its second lateral coordinate with respect to the sample or the reference surface.
At least one local probe and the respective detection arrangement associated therewith may be sensitive substantially only to a change of the distance of said local probe with respect to the sample or the reference surface or may be substantially higher sensitive to a change of the distance of said local probe with respect to the sample or the reference surface than to a change of one or both of said lateral coordinates with respect to the sample or the reference surface.
An other possibility is, that at least one local probe and the respective detection arrangement associated therewith are sensitive substantially only to a change of the first lateral coordinate of said local probe with respect to the sample or the reference surface or are substantially higher sensitive to a change of the first lateral coordinate of said local probe with respect to the sample or the reference surface than to a change of one or both of said distance and said second lateral coordinate with respect to the sample or the reference surface.
A further possibility is, that at least one local probe and the respective detection arrangement associated therewith are substantially sensitive only to a change of the second lateral coordinate of said local probe with respect to the sample or the reference surface or are substantially higher sensitive to a change of the second lateral coordinate of said local probe with respect to the sample or the reference surface than to a change of one or both of said distance and said first lateral coordinate with respect to the sample or the reference surface.
Further, it is proposed, that at least one local probe and the respective detection arrangement associated therewith are substantially sensitive only to a change of the distance and the first lateral coordinate of said local probe with respect to the sample or the reference surface or are substantially higher sensitive to a change of the distance and the first lateral coordinate of said local probe with respect to the sample or the reference surface than to a change of said second lateral coordinate with respect to the sample or the reference surface.
At least one local probe and the respective detection arrangement associated therewith may be sensitive substantially only to a change of the distance and the second lateral coordinate of said local probe with respect to the sample or the reference surface or may be substantially higher sensitive to a change of the distance and the second lateral coordinate of said local probe with respect to the sample or the reference surface than to a change of said first lateral coordinate with respect to the sample or the reference surface.
At least one local probe and the respective detection arrangement associated therewith may be substantially sensitive to a change of the first lateral coordinate and the second lateral coordinate of said local probe with respect to the sample or the reference surface.
Further, according to still another aspect the invention provides a local probe measuring device for measuring local interactions between a cantilever probe arrangement and a sample, comprising: a first cantilever probe adapted to interact locally with a sample or a reference surface, a second cantilever probe adapted to interact locally with the sample or a reference surface, a rigid mechanical coupling between a base section of the first cantilever probe and a base section of the second cantilever probe, a positioning arrangement adapted to commonly adjust a first distance of the base section of the first cantilever probe with respect to the sample or the reference surface and a second distance of the base section of the second local probe with respect to the sample or the reference surface, a detection arrangement comprising a first detection arrangement associated with the first cantilever probe adapted to independently detect at least one of a first deflection of the first cantilever probe and a first local interaction of the first cantilever probe with said sample or reference surface and a second detection arrangement associated with the second cantilever probe adapted to independently detect at least one of a second deflection of the second cantilever probe and a second local interaction of the second cantilever probe with said sample or reference surface.
Preferably, said rigid mechanical coupling extends over a coupling path between said cantilever probes having a path length in the order of magnitude as dimensions of the cantilever probes itself.
It is to advantage, if said rigid mechanical coupling has associated a resonance frequency well above at least one of a resonance frequency or resonance frequencies associated with said cantilever probes and a limiting frequency associated with said detection arrangement.
A controller may be provided, which is adapted to control via said positioning arrangement said first distance on the one hand and said second distance on the other hand on the basis of at least one of said detected first and second deflections or on the basis of at least one of said detected first and second local interactions. Said controller and said detection arrangement may be adapted to adjust via said positioning arrangement at least one of said first and second deflections or one of said first and second local interactions on the basis of said one detected deflection or interaction and then to measure the other of said first and second deflections or the other of said first and second interactions. Preferably, said controller, said positioning arrangement and said detection arrangement are adapted i) to adjust said first deflection or interaction on the basis of said detected first deflection or interaction and then to measure said second deflection or interaction for the resulting second distance or ii) to adjust said second deflection or interaction on the basis of said detected second deflection or interaction and then to measure said first deflection or interaction for the resulting first distance.
It is suggested, that the respective deflection or the respective interaction is roughly adjusted on the basis of one of said first and second deflection or interaction and is finely adjusted on the basis of the other of said first and second deflection or interaction.
The respective deflection or interaction may be adjusted on the basis of one of said first and second deflection or interaction according to a time constant and may be adjusted on the basis of the other of said first and second deflection or interaction according to another time constant.
Said controller and said detection arrangement may be adapted to measure said first deflection or interaction as a function of said second deflection or interaction or vice versa. Further, said controller and said detection arrangement may be adapted to manipulate said sample via said positioning arrrangement and one of said first and second cantlilever probes with reference to the respective deflection or interaction of the other cantilever probe.
A feedback control loop comprising said positioning arrangement and one of said first and second detection arrangements to stabilize at least one of said first and second distances with respect to said sample or said reference surface is very useful. Said feedback control loop may comprise two feedback control sub-loops, one comprising one of said first and second deflection arrangements and the other comprising the other of said first and second detection arrangements and the other comprising the other of said first and second detection arrangements, said feedback control loops having different time constants.
It is useful, to provide more than two cantilever probes adapted to interact locally with the sample or the reference surface are provided, which are rigidly mechanically coupled with each other at a respective cantilever base portion and are commonly adjustable by the positioning arrangement. In this case it is prefered, if said rigid mechanical coupling extends over a coupling path between said cantilever probes having a path length in the order of magnitude as dimensions of the cantilever probes itself. Said detection arrangement may be adapted to independently detect a respective deflection or interaction of each cantilever probe.
Provisions to control a distance of the base section of at least one of said cantilever probes with respect to the sample or the reference surface via said positioning arrangement on the basis of deflection or interaction results obtained for of at least one other cantilever probe of said cantilever probes are very useful.
Provisions to control a distance of the base section of one of said cantilever probes with respect to the sample or the reference surface via said positioning arrangement on the basis of deflection or interaction results obtained for of at least three other cantilever probe of said cantilever probes, which are arranged around said one cantilever probe, are useful as well.
It is suggested, that at least one of said cantilever probes is functionalized with respect to the sample.
Said positioning arrangement may be adapted to effect a lateral scanning of said sample or said reference surface by said cantilever probes.
Prefereably, a distance between tip sections of said cantilever probes in a height direction associated with said sample or said reference surface is adjustable. The distance may be adjustable by tilting at least on of a mounting arrangement of said cantilever probes and a cantilever substrate integral with said cantilever probes.
A distance in the order of a typical interaction length associated with the interaction of one of said cantilever probes with said sample or reference surface may be provided or may be adjustable between interaction or measurement sections of said local probes in a height direction associated with said sample or said reference surface. Preferably, a distance of about 1 to 50 xcexcm between tip sections of said cantilever probes in a height direction associated with said sample or said reference surface is provided or is adjustable.
Said detection arrangement may comprise an optical detection arrangement. Said detection arrangement may comprise at least one laser source and for at least one of said cantilever probes a respective position sensitive detector adapted to receive a laser beam reflected by a tip portion of the respective cantilever probe. A laser beam directed to the tip portion of said first cantilever probe and the resulting reflected laser beam may extend in a first plane and a laser beam directed to the tip portion of said second cantilever probe and the resulting reflected laser beam may extend in a second plane, said planes are arranged at an angle with respect to each other. Said angle may amount to about 90xc2x0.
An other possiblity is, that said detection arrangement comprises an piezo-electrical detection arrangement, wherein at least one of said cantilever probes comprises piezo-electrical material sensitive to the deflection of the respective cantilever probe.
At least on of said cantilever probes may be one of an atomic force microscopy probe, lateral force microscopy probe, a tunneling microscopy probe, a magnetic force microscopy probe, an electric force microscopy probe, a near-field optical microscopy probe and an other local probe microscopy probe. Said cantilever probes may be of the same probe type. An other possiblity is, that at least two of said cantilever probes are of different probe type.
At least one of said cantilever probes may have associated an interaction field generator generating an interaction field to bring about or to influence said local interaction of the respective cantilever probe with the sample or the reference surface. Said interaction field may be an electromagnetic or optical field interacting with the sample or the reference surface. Said local interaction of the respective cantilever probe with said sample or said reference surface may be a detection of a response of the sample or the reference surface to the interaction field. Said detection of said response may comprise a detection of an optical near-field resulting from an illumination of said sample or reference surface by an optical field serving as interaction field, the respective cantilever probe having associated an aperture to serve as near-field optical microscopy probe.
At least one of said cantilever probes may have associated an interaction medium supply or an interaction medium receptacle for bringing or holding interaction medium in a region around at least an interaction portion of the respective cantilever probe and at least a portion of said sample or said reference surface near said interaction portion or the respective cantilever probe, said interaction medium bringing about or influencing said local interaction of the respective cantilever probe with the sample or the reference surface.
One may characterize the invention according to this aspect alternatively also as follows: It is provided a local probe measuring device for measuring local interactions between a cantilever probe arrangement and a sample, which comprises: a plurality of cantilever probes adapted to interact locally with a sample or a reference surface, a rigid mechanical coupling between respective base sections of said cantilever probes, a positioning arrangement adapted to commonly adjust for all of said cantilever probes a distance of the base section of the respective cantilever probe with respect to the sample or the reference surface, and a plurality of detection arrangements, each being associated or adapted to be associated to one particular of said cantilever probes and adapted to independently detect at least one of a deflection of said particular cantilever probe and a local interaction of said particular cantilever probe with said sample or reference surface. One of these cantilever probes may be identified as the first cantilever probe and another of these cantilever probes may be identified as the second cantilever probe mentioned above.
In particular, it is provided a local probe measuring device for measuring local interactions between a cantilever probe arrangement and a sample, which comprises: a plurality of cantilever probes adapted to interact locally with a sample or a reference surface, a rigid mechanical coupling between respective base sections of said cantilever probes, a positioning arrangement adapted to commonly adjust for all of said cantilever probes i) a distance of the base section of the respective cantilever probe with respect to the sample or the reference surface, ii) a first lateral coordinate of the base section of the respective cantilever probe with respect to the sample or the reference surface, and iii) a second lateral coordinate of the base section of the respective cantilever probe with respect to the sample or the reference surface, said first and second lateral coordinates defining the lateral position of the base section of the cantilever probe with respect to the sample or the reference surface, a plurality of detection arrangements, each being associated or adapted to be associated to one particular of said cantilever probes and adapted to independently detect at least one of a deflection of said particular cantilever probe, a torsion of said particular cantilever probe and a local interaction of said particular cantilever probe with said sample or reference surface, and a controller adapted to control or stabilize via said positioning arrangement for at least one of said cantilever probes at least one of said first and second lateral coordinates on the basis of detection results obtained for at least one of said cantilever probes via the respective detection arrangement.
Said controller may be adapted to control or stabilize via said positioning arrangement for at least one of said cantilever probes at least one of said distance, said first lateral coordinate, said second lateral coordinate and said local interaction on basis of detection results obtained for at least one other of said cantilever probes via the respective detection arrangement. Preferably, said controller is adapted to control or stabilize via said positioning arrangement for at least one of said cantilever probes said distance and at least one of said first lateral coordinate and said second lateral coordinate on basis of detection results obtained for at least one other of said cantilever probes via the respective detection arrangement. According to a highly prefered embodiment, said controller is adapted to control or stabilize via said positioning arrangement for at least one of said cantilever probes said distance, said first lateral coordinate and said second lateral coordinate on basis of detection results obtained for at least one other of said cantilever probes via the respective detection arrangement.
At least one of said cantilever probes may be a triangular cantilever probe. The triangular cantilever may have associated a detection arrangement is provided, which is adapted to measure a deflection of said triangular cantilever probe.
At least one of said cantilever probes may be a beam-shaped cantilever probe. The beam-shaped cantilever probe may have associated a detection arrangement which is adapted to measure at least one of a deflection and a torsion of said beam-shaped cantilever probe. Said detection arrangement may be adapted to measure a torsion of said beam-shaped cantilever probe. Preferably, said detection arrangement is adapted to measure both a deflection and a torsion of said beam-shaped cantilever probe substantially independently of each other.
According to one embodiment, a first beam-shaped cantilever probe and a second beam-shaped cantilever probe of said cantilever probes extend at an angle of about 90 degrees with respect to each other. A first and a second detection arrangement are provided, the first detection arrangement being adapted to measure at least a torsion of the first beam-shaped cantilever probe and the second detection arrangement being adapted to measure at least a torsion of the second beam-shaped cantilever probe. Preferably, said detection arrangements are adapted to additionally measure a deflection of the respective beam-shaped cantilever probes substantially independently of the torsion of said beam-shaped cantilever probe.
It is proposed, that a first of said cantilever probes is a beam-shaped cantilever probe, which is substantially softer with respect to torsion and bending as a second of said cantilever probes, and that a first and a second detection arrangement are provided, the first detection arrangement being adapted to independently measure a torsion and a deflection of the first cantilever probe and the second detection arrangement being adapted to measure at least a deflection of the second beam-shaped cantilever probe. Said second cantilever probe may be a triangular cantilever probe.
Preferably, said detection arrangements are based on at least one of an optical detection, a thermal detection, a capacitive detection, a piezo-electric detection and a detection of electronic tunneling. In particular, at least one of said detection arrangements may comprise an optical detection arrangement. In this respect it is suggested, that at least one of said detection arrangements comprises a position sensitive detector adapted to receive a laser beam reflected by a tip portion of the respective cantilever probe, the laser beam being emitted by an associated laser source.
According to one approach, a laser beam directed to the tip portion of one of the cantilever probes and the resulting reflected laser beam substanially extend in a longitudinal direction of the respective cantilever probe, if seen in a projection on a surface of said sample or on said reference surface or in a projection on a support surface for supporting said sample.
According to an other approach, a laser beam directed to the tip portion of one of the cantilever probes and the resulting reflected laser beam substanially extend in a direction orthogonal to the longitudinal direction of the respective cantilever probe, if seen in a projection on a surface of said sample or on said reference surface or in a projection on a support surface for supporting said sample.
For at least one of said cantilever probes the respective position sensitive detector may resolve an incidence position of the reflected laser beam on the detector only within one dimension. Preferably, for at least one of said cantilever probes the respective position sensitive detector resolves an incidence position of the reflected laser beam on the detector within two dimensions.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method of effecting local measurements referring to a sample is provided, which comprises: providing at least two local probes in a positional relation with respect to a sample or a reference surface, adjusting a respective measurement condition for at least one of said local probes on the basis of measurements effected with respect to at least one other of said local probes, and effecting a measurement with respect said at least one local probe with reference to said measurements effected with respect to said at least one other local probe. Preferably, said local probes are rigidly mechanically coupled with each other. It is to advantage, if said rigid mechanical coupling extends over a coupling path between said local probes having a path length in the order of magnitude as dimensions of the local probes itself. A local probe measuring device as defined above may be used.
It is suggested, that local measurement data are obtained comprising interaction data indicating a local interaction with said sample or reference surface sensed by at least one of said local probes and associated distance data indicating a distance relation of said at least one local probe with respect to said sample or said reference surface, said distance data being obtained or calibrated on the basis of measurements concomitantly effected with respect to at least one other of said local probes.
The method may comprise the step of scanning said local probes in a height direction associated with said sample or said reference surface.
Sensing interaction-distance-profiles indicating a dependency of a local interaction sensed by a respective local probe of a distance of said respective local probe with respect to said sample or said reference surface may give interesting information. Said interaction-distance profiles may comprise force-distance-profiles. Said interaction-distance profiles may comprise current-distance-profiles.
Thermal position fluctuations of at least one of said local probes may be detected. Said position fluctations may be detected for distance relations of said at least one local probe with respect to said sample or said reference surface, which are defined by measurements concomitantly effected with respect to at least one other of said local probes.
Said sample may be one of an atomic, molecular and macromolecular sample. Further, said sample may be a biological sample. An other possibility is, that said sample is a semiconductor sample. Further, said sample may be a magnetic storage disc type sample.
The method may comprise the step to functionalize at least one of said local probes with respect to the sample or the reference surface. Said functionalization may involve at least on of an attachment of functionalization material on the respective local probe, an chemical modification of at least a surface part of the respective local probe and an impressing an electric or magnetic field on the respective local probe. Said functionalization material may be molecular material. Further, said molecular material may be biological material.
It is suggested, that said molecular material comprises at least one protein. Said protein may be adapted to interact with at least one associated protein of the sample.
Further, it is suggested, that said molecular material comprises one of receptor molecules and ligand molecules.
Further, it is suggested, that said functionalization material is at least one of at least one single atom and at least one cluster of atoms.
At least one of an interaction field and an interaction medium may be provided in interaction relation with at least one of said local probes and with said sample or said reference surface. Said interaction field may be one of an electromagnetic field, an optical field, a static magnetic field and a static electric field. Said interaction medium may be one of a liquid and a gas or one of a mixture of liquids and a mixture of gases.
Said local probes and said sample or reference surface may be held under vacuum during said local measurements.
Said measurement condition may comprise a distance relation of the respective local probe with respect to the sample or the reference surface, said distance relation being adjusted on the basis of measurements effected with respect to at least one other of said local probes.
Preferably, said measurement condition comprises a distance relation and a lateral positioning relation of the respective local probe with respect to the sample or the reference surface, said distance relation and said lateral positioning relation being adjusted on the basis of measurements effected with respect to at least one other of said local probes.
Often it is sufficient, if said lateral positioning relation is adjusted with respect to only one lateral coordinate on the basis of measurements effected with respect to at least one other of said local probes. However, it is prefered, that said lateral positioning relation is adjusted with respect to two lateral coordinates on the basis of measurements effected with respect to at least one other of said local probes, wherein said two lateral coordinates define the lateral position of the local probe with respect to the sample or reference surface.
According to still another aspect of the invention, a method of effecting local manipulations referring to a sample is provided, which comprises: providing at least two local probes in a positional relation with respect to a sample or a reference surface, adjusting a respective manipulation condition for at least one of said local probes on the basis of measurements effected with respect to at least one other of said local probes, and manipulating said sample by means of said at least one local probe with reference to said measurements effected with respect to said at least one other local probe. Preferably,said local probes are rigidly mechanically coupled with each other. Said rigid mechanical coupling may extend over a coupling path between said local probes which has a path length in the order of magnitude as dimensions of the local probes itself. A local probe measuring device as defined above may be used.
Said sample may be one of an atomic, molecular and macromolecular sample. Further, said sample may be a chemical or biological sample.
Said manipulation may involve at least on of an streching, an unfolding and unbinding of molecular bonds of proteins or polymers or other biological or chemical molecules.
The method may comprise the step to functionalize at least one of said local probes with respect to the sample or the reference surface. Said functionalization may involve at least on of an attachment of functionalization material on the respective local probe, an chemical modification of at least a surface part of the respective local probe and an impressing an electric or magnetic field on the respective local probe.
Said functionalization material may be molecular material. Further, said molecular material may be biological material.
Said molecular material may comprise at least one protein. Said protein may be adapted to interact with at least one associated protein of the sample.
An other possiblity is, that said molecular material comprises one of receptor molecules and ligand molecules.
Said functionalization material may be at least one of at least one single atom and at least one cluster of atoms.
At least one of an interaction field and an interaction medium may be provided in interaction relation with at least one of said local probes and with said sample or said reference surface. Said interaction field may be one of an electromagnetic field, an optical field, a static magnetic field and a static electric field. Said interaction medium may be one of a liquid and a gas or one of a mixture of liquids and a mixture of gases.
Said local probes and said sample or reference surface may be held under vacuum during said local manipulations.
Said manipulation condition may comprise a distance relation of the respective local probe with respect to the sample or the reference surface, said distance relation being adjusted on the basis of measurements effected with respect to at least one other of said local probes.
Preferably, said manipulation condition comprises a distance relation and a lateral positioning relation of the respective local probe with respect to the sample or the reference surface, said distance relation and said lateral positioning relation being adjusted on the basis of measurements effected with respect to at least one other of said local probes.
Often it is sufficient, if said lateral positioning relation is adjusted with respect to only one lateral coordinate on the basis of measurements effected with respect to at least one other of said local probes. However, it is prefered, that said lateral positioning relation is adjusted with respect to two lateral coordinates on the basis of measurements effected with respect to at least one other of said local probes, wherein said two lateral coordinates define the lateral position of the local probe with respect to the sample or reference surface.
A local probe measuring device according to the invention, a local probe measuring method according to the invention and a local probe manipulation method according to the invention each open up options for many new applications which can hardly be foreseen at present. In the context of atomic force microscopy or scanning force microscopy and the like, some new applications are the following:
1) Samples, e.g. in biological applications, can locally be measured at effectively vanishing normal-forces between tip and sample. This is especially interesting for measuring specific protein interactions, e.g. ligand/receptor interactions, in a controlled way. This is an important feature for the application of SFM in drug screening applications.
2) The invention also allows for force-spectroscopy on proteins and polymers where contact between tip and sample can be reached at almost zero-force and thus minimal mechanical interaction between sample and sensor. The active control of the interaction sensor and sample surface distance opens up the possibility of measuring e.g. unfolding potentials of proteins with very soft levers or the unbinding of molecular adhesion bonds under constant force in liquid environments (compare: Evans, E. and Ritchie, K., BioPhys J., 1997, Vol 72, p. 1541-1555).
3) By employing levers for the interaction sensor with different and especially with very soft or hard spring constants it is now possible to measure interactions close as well as further away from the sample surface at Angstroem- und pN-resolution. For these measurements it is necessary to keep the interaction sensor at well defined distances from the sample surface for times which increase as the spring constant of the lever decreases. These times can reach up to seconds for the recording of time-series of the thermal position fluctuations of the sensor-tip in local potentials, which can be analyzed by correlation and spectral transforms. Using only the thermally excited amplitudes of the cantilever, one decreases the influence of the sensor on the sample and the danger of dissipating energy into the sample to a minimum and thereby reduces the danger of locally altering or even destroying the sample.
4) One option for implementing lateral scanning at well defined distances from the surfaces may be based on e.g. Si/SiN3 sample carriers, which would allow for atomically flat reference surfaces over which the distance sensor may be scanned laterally at constant normal force without changing the distance between interaction sensor and any locally decorated sample surface.
5) A multi-sensor system according to the invention allows a stabilisation at minimal interaction forces for attractive mode measurements in scanning force microscopy (atomic force microscopy).
6) A multi-sensor setup according to the invention can easily be adapted to flow chamber experiments, since thermal or mechanical disturbances can be compensated by the multi-sensor system. Since additional optical interference sensors are not necessary, the exchange of fluids in liquid cells becomes easier.
7) Instruments equipped with a multi-sensor system according to the invention are well suited for product control or general measurements under mechanically unstable conditions. The only limitation results from the speed of the feedback which compensates for these disturbances through the distance sensor force-distance feedback.